Lelouch's Artwork
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to impress a harsh TV company owner with his artwork.


Note: Code Geass was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge was jumping around the city. He was being so careless while dancing that the crashed into a painter. He accidentally punched the painter's painting in half. Lelouch helped the artist get up and said, "I'm sorry about that dude."

The painter replied, "I was practicing my artist skills."

Lelouch responded, "And I was practicing my jumping skills."

The painter said, "There are very few good artists left around here."

Lelouch thought about what the painter said to him and decided to try to be a painter. He walked into a nearby artist store. He pranced around the store and grabbed a bunch of random art supplies.

Lelouch went home and started dancing with the art supplies. C. C. saw him and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch smiled and answered, "I've decided to become an artist."

C. C. folded her arms, because she was tired of Lelouch's dumb ideas. She glared at him and asked, "Why are you trying to be an artist?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "I'm such a work of art that I'm sure I have what it takes to draw paintings." C. C. rolled her eyes.

C. C. asked, "What's your first painting going to be about?"

Lelouch thought about it and answered, "I'm not sure what I should paint. I want it to be something special."

C. C. replied, "Don't try to paint anything that would be too hard for a charming, but clumsy guy like you."

Lelouch responded, "Don't worry my dear. I'm one of the most talented people ever so I think that I'm going to become one of the greatest artists of all time."

Lelouch looked around the living room for things to paint. He looked at C. C. and asked, "What should I paint?"

C. C. shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I guess you should paint something that I love." Lelouch looked around the room and saw the TV remote. He started painting a picture of the TV remote.

The next day Lelouch drove to a nearby TV company. Lelouch walked inside of the building and was carrying his painting with him. He walked up to the secretary and said, "The people that run this place have never met me and I didn't make an appointment with them, but can I come in?"

The secretary frowned at Lelouch and replied, "No." Lelouch bribed her with a twenty dollar bill.

Lelouch started walking to the TV company's conference room.

The owner of the TV company said, "We need to do something to boost us our TV ratings. The amazing internet has been taking business away from us."

One of the employees asked, "What can we do to change that?"

The owner glared at the employee and said, "It's your job to figure that out."

The employee replied, "I don't have any ideas."

The owner had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "I have an idea and it involves you getting a pay cut." The employee threw a fit and walked out.

The owner faced the other employees and said, "We need real workers and ideas, not goofballs and their antics."

Lelouch pranced into the room and said, "Greetings TV dudes."

The owner asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

The owner sighed and said, "You went to high school with my daughter."

Lelouch had a confident smile on his face while asking, How did your daughter describe me?"

The owner said, "She just called you mysterious and hot like a hundred thousand times."

Lelouch replied, "That's a very valid description of me."

The owner frowned at Lelouch and said, "No offense young man, but you probably shouldn't be here. This is a TV company, not a place for you act like a bragging fool."

Lelouch said, "I'm not a bragging fool." The employees rolled their eyes. Lelouch defensively said, "This is a TV company, not a place for lazy employees to judge the guests."

The owner admired the way that Lelouch spoke and said, "You came in here without making an appointment and you mocked my employees for me. I find that annoying, but I also respect that."

Lelouch realized that his trick was working. He tried to keep wording himself in a way that would appeal to the owner. He said, "I have an advertising idea for your company. It might not appeal to your ignorant staff, but it should appeal to the smart people that watch TV."

The owner smiled and said, "I'm getting good vibes about you. Sit down and share your idea."

Lelouch sat down and said, "I spent several hours yesterday working on a special item that'll blow your socks off."

One of the employees said, "But I only have a few pairs of socks left."

The owner glared at him and asked, "Don't you know what a good joke is?" The employee shook his fist at Lelouch.

The owner patted Lelouch on the head and said, "I'm sorry about my idiot staff."

Lelouch replied, "It's okay." Lelouch thought about Tamaki while saying, "I can relate having to work with such fools."

Lelouch got out a piece of paper that he wrote a small speech on. The owner got out a cigar and started smoking.

One of the employees sternly said, "Smoking is a bad thing to do. I suggest cutting it out."

The owner faced the employee and said, "I asked you to do your job by giving me ideas about how to improve our company and you gave me nothing. However, your brain suddenly has suggestions for things I didn't ask for." The owner used his cigar to destroy the employee's weekly paycheck.

Lelouch said, "TV is like a work or art. It has so many images that impact people with their impressive visual quality. I made something that reflects it in a good way." He showed the owner his painting of his TV remote.

The owner glared at Lelouch and asked, "How could this crappy painting help me advertise my company? Are you a real adult or are you a kid who won't grow up?"

Lelouch was surprised and hurt by the owner's reaction. He said, "I thought that you and I had some nice vibes going on."

The owner asked, "Is that painting the only thing that you have to offer?"

Lelouch nervously sweated and answered, "Yeah."

The owner replied, "Then scram. This is a TV company, not a place for mediocre artists to promote their crappy artwork." The owner broke the painting in half and threw it at a wall. He screamed, "Leave my building!" Lelouch walked out.

Lelouch went home. C. C. saw him and noticed that he was crying. C. C. nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I showed the owner of a TV company my artwork and he thought that it totally sucked. I'm a talentless fool."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and replied, "Don't let judgemental jerks ruin your career. Be brave and dedicated. I believe in you with all my heart."

Lelouch lightly smiled and asked, "What should I paint?"

C. C. answered, "Paint what you're passionate about. Don't worry about having to impress anybody, because you constantly impress me."

Lelouch went to his bedroom and spent a few hours working on a new painting.

Lelouch came back to the living room after he finished the painting. He handed it to C. C. The painting was a picture of C. C. in a orange dress. Lelouch looked a tiny bit nervous while saying, "You told me to paint what I'm passionate about and nobody has brought more passionate happiness to my heart than you."

C. C. was incredibly flattered by the painting. She kissed Lelouch and said, "I feel the same way about you. You may not win the approval or art critics, but you'll always have my approval and support." Lelouch realized that he didn't need the whole world to love his artwork. Having his work be admired by C. C. was the only thumbs up he felt he needed.


End file.
